24th Squadron Story
Short story of Illu (Eila), Nipa (Nikka) and Lapra (Laura) during their time in the Suomus Air Force 24th Fighter Squadron. The original Japanese text can be found here "Yes! I got a box of cookies!" "Ah- What's going on!? Nipa is really good today" "What? Jinxed Katajainen?" There has been no Neuroi contact for the past few days, so the 24th is in their standby room. Everyone have divided into groups to do what they please in order to amuse themselves. I am in the prohibited "Card gambling" group. Although the wagers are nothing more than sweets. "Tch, if it was Lapra I would understand." Lapra is Flying Officer Laura Nissinen, who is sitting opposite of me. Lapra is today slightly bad, and she just shrugs to the words. When Lapra shuffles the cards her familiar ears, a collie, appear. Her ears are twitching as they alertly try to hear something. Lapra walks cross the standby room, wipes the moistness out of the window with her sleave and let's out a small laugh. "What is it?" As I ask Lapra points at a car in the window that has stopped before the headquarters. There is a high ranking looking commisioned officer with large escorts next to the clean, Karlsland-made staff car. As I strain my eyes, I see on the collar of the dashing uniform the insignia of Group Captain. "Is it an inspection by higher-ups? Hope it's nothing troublesome...", is what I managed to say until I realized something, "It's that big shot..." Lapra nods and whispers something in Illu's ear, who was talking with people from another group. Illu gave a tiresome expression but they both still went to meet that commisioned officer. "Isn't that the higher-up who always gives sweets?" "He doesn't give them, me and Lapra rip him off of them in cards." Illu doesn't seem really interested. "It's not really even a match, he is so soft" Illu keeps complaining "Because he knows that he loses, he's been coming around lately with loads of sweets. Couldn't he just distribute them then..." "He comes because he enjoys it" Lapra interjects softly. "Yeah, but I guess that isn't enough for Illu, who can use her foresight magic" "Don't go spoiling my reputation. You don't use magic in competition!" "Can you win?" "Of course. Even if it's not Nipa" "What do you mean 'even'! I was doing good today" When I said that Illu gave me a look of utter disbelief. It pisses me off. "It's true! I was playing with Lapra. Right?" As I was trying to get a testimony to back up my historical victories of that day from Lapra, Illu cut me off, "Hahaa, I see." she said, pissing me off more. "Lapra was with you right? Then that means-" Lapra took a hold of Illu's nape before she could finish. "Ng!" "Illu, let's go. It's not good to keep him waiting" "Tch, can't be helped. Everyone, today we'll have a banquet of sweets!" The standby room gets filled with cheering, whistling and clapping because of Illu's declaration. With today's luck, I can win even against Illu. When she returns the battle is on. Category:Transcript/Translation